


Where I met you

by ZoudiazZoe



Series: James & Keith Week 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Day 3. Space, It might have a second part for Day 5, Jaith is Jeith or what, James and Keith Week 2018, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, allusions to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoudiazZoe/pseuds/ZoudiazZoe
Summary: Keith is a shooting star. Beautiful, and bright, and unreachable. He belongs in Space, while James is solely meant to admire from afar





	Where I met you

“For how long?” James asks, voice betraying him. The young man in front of him just shrugs it off. Keith has always got under his skin, like the bite of a weird-desert animal. The ones that are not poisonous enough to kill you, but leave you with numb members and a frequent headache. (That’s how he described it when he was eight and it kind of stuck with him.)  
They merely look at each other. James knows by heart the two of them are too hot-headed to have this conversation right now, but he can’t help it. He needs to know, if he wants to prevent his heart from a painful ache, he’s gotta know.

“Are you going to stop me?” It’s what Keith finally says. James blinks, he is not quite sure what the other man means by that.

“Not really,” replies him, carefully testing the waters. Keith hums appreciatively. “I am not the kind of person who chains people.”

Keith has come into his life like a shooting star. And he doesn’t mean it in a figurative kind of speech. He is the wish James constantly asked for, but only just now realizes he’s finally got. And Keith is voluntarily leaving! He always leaves, but as the years pass the absence of the young man with violet eyes grows longer. Those last four years are the proof of that statement. James fears this time is going to be the last time. He is not going to admit it ever, but he’s fearful of what would happen if he confesses what his heart hides. Will Keith loathe him? Will he just disappear on him like before?

 

(“My mom is Galra,” Keith said to him one day. “She fell from Space as she tried to protect the Blue Lion, and then met my father.” 

James' heart squeezes at the memory of the intimate talk under the stars. That had been the opening of it all.)

 

Keith is a shooting star. Beautiful, and bright, and unreachable. He belongs in Space, while James is solely meant to admire from afar. Like a small child looking through their window and dreaming with their eyes wide open, wishing to touch the ethereal light.

Keith coughs. James looks back at the familiar path they have just walked. They are already outside the small Tom Thumb their little town has to offer. The Black Paladin is not looking at him; his eyes are fixed on the blue signboard. His cosmic-wolf is shifting its head from his owner to James.  
There’s a question behind those violet eyes of his, and James just _knows_.

“Why do we always come here?” He finally asks. “The little free time we have, we come here.” He turns to face him, James gulps.

“It is stupid,” he blurts. He doesn’t want to reveal that. Keith should already know—although, knowing him, he’s sure Keith already forgot.

“Is it because of the one-dollar pies?” Teases Keith, James growls. The bastard only recalls what is convenient for him.

“First grade,” starts James. It is now or never. “The first day—well, it was night … the point is when I first saw you.   
"We both were here. You and your pops, and I was with mawmaw.” Silence follows his words. Was letting go of air always this hard to do?

“I thought,” Keith seems elsewhere like he’s trying to seek the appropriate words to say. “I thought it had to do with that kiss you stole from me in the cereal aisle.” James’ face goes red. That’d been 6 years ago.

James may be a strict person, but he is also a romantic at heart. He sighs tiredly. “I like coming back to the place I met you. It gives me a feeling of—" his words are cut off by Keith’s lips.  
He is not fighting, he was a bit surprised at first, but who is he to deny a taste he’s longed ardently for years now?

They kiss hard and deep. Soon enough their bodies are aching, and so are their hearts. (James hopes it’s not his heart alone.) He can savor the warmth of Keith's mouth. He feels how strong his tongue is as he fights his for dominance. Keith's hands progressively abandon his face, making a path down his neck until they reach his chest. James is unsure if his heart escaped a beat, but it is enough encouragement for him to place his own hands around the Black paladin's waist.

They are too close, closer than they've been in four years.   
So many sensations are exploding inside of him. He wishes to open his eyes, just to admire Keith's face as he kisses him silly, but he feels extremely good to do so. Relying on instinct is not bad in some situations, like this one. Even when his instincts are telling him that Keith's brand-new fang-like teeth are dangerous.

They break the kiss almost at the same time. Both men are panting, and trying to regain their breath. Their faces are flushed, and the heat their bodies produced is enough to keep them company for a few more minutes.

 

“We can’t go back to the Garrison,” Keith says with a small smirk. James pales. “It is against the rules.”

 

“Screw the rules!” He breathes out heavily. There must be something in his face because the paladin of Voltron laughs wholeheartedly at that.

 

__________

 

James wakes up slowly, the bed suddenly is too big for him. It is kind of cold too.  
He stirs, his body feeling light and relaxed. He feels at ease, in peace would be the exact words. However, his bed is still half empty. He looks around, the only thing he can find is Keith’s wolf—he still needs one, preferably a female, if he’s to choose. He tries not to freak out at its presence, for he doesn’t want the poor animal to be scared after what he had done to his owner.

That train of thought makes him remember he’s still pretty much undressed. It is his room, but there’s a cosmos wolf staring at him from one of the corners.

Then, the door of the private bathroom slides open, revealing a … faintly dressed Keith Kogane. He’s seen the armor of the Paladin before, but it’s the first time James sees him wearing only the black bodysuit. Why is it so _tight_?

(He knows why he just thinks it is so unfair.)

“Kolivan sends you this,” Keith tosses him a similar suit. “You’re going to need it,” Keith smirks. James’ eyes go from the bodysuit to Keith to the rare wolf in the room.  
The leader of Voltron approaches the bed, he feels the mattress sink where the other’s knee is placed.

"This is not my MFE’s uniform, nor the Garris—" Keith kisses him. It is gentle, chaste. Almost surreal.

“I’m taking you out,” announces Keith. “Hurry, because we have roughly two quintents.”

James groans, can’t he go back to the normal time measurement? He has no idea what that means.

“Where are we going?” His left brow is raised. This better be crucial, more than exploiting their insufficient time together.

“Let’s go out into Space,” Keith says as he walks toward the desk James has in his room. It is that moment he notices two black helmets on top of his books. “I’m taking you to space before I have to leave.”   
James’ heart clenches at that, his breath is caught in his throat, and he cannot manage to swallow.

“Forever?”

Keith jerks his head. 

“The Tom Thumb in town will always be here."

 

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued? Maybe ....


End file.
